vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rotom
|-|Rotom= |-|Heat= |-|Wash= |-|Frost= |-|Fan= |-|Mow= |-|Rotom Dex= |-|Rotom Phone= Summary Rotom is a dual Electric/Ghost-type Pokémon that resides in the Old Chateau inside a television. It can only be caught at night and has a tendency to prank people. Rotom has the unique ability to be able to possess appliances to change types and forms. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Rotom Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Plasma Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession, Darkness Manipulation, Intangibility, Afterimage Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Hacking, Technology Manipulation, Time Travel, Pseudo-Duplication, Status Effect Inducement (By confusion and paralysis), Statistics Amplification, Water Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Low level Reality Warping, Vanishing, Sound Manipulation, Resistance to many types of moves, Levitation, Dynamax Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Via powerscaling to other rare and powerful encounter Pokémon like Lapras or Spiritomb) Speed: Relativistic (At least comparable to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Can fight other Pokémon of its caliber) Stamina: Likely limitless due to being ghostly plasma Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Fridge, oven, lawnmower, washing machine, electric fan, and a custom-made Pokédex Intelligence: Very high. While in the Pokédex, it has access to every Pokémon's information, including that of Ultra Beasts, Legendaries, and Mythical Pokémon. It also gains the ability to speak Weaknesses: Rotom can only possess machines, and only use ice, water, air, plant, and fire manipulation if it is possessing its respective machine. Its weaknesses and resistances change depending on the form it takes too. If grounded, Rotom takes extra damage from earth manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ability *'Levitate:' Rotom is constantly levitating off the floor, making it immune to attacks that involve controlling the ground. Moves *'Discharge:' Rotom releases an omnidirectional flare of electricity striking all in battle. *'Charge:' Rotom charges power, to make its next electrical attack hurt more, raising its defense to non-physical attacks in the process. *'Trick:' Rotom switches items with the opponent. *'Thunder Wave:' Rotom releases an omnidirectional wave of weak electricity that paralyzes the target, slowing them down to one-third of their speed and making them not move every once in a while. *'Thunder Shock:' Rotom hits the opponent with a weak jolt of electricity. It can paralyze the target. *'Confuse Ray:' Rotom shines a sinister flash of light that confuses the enemy. *'Uproar:' Rotom attacks with an uproar and doesn't stop until it calms down. *'Double Team:' Rotom makes afterimages of itself to make it much harder to hit. *'Shock Wave:' Rotom releases an undodgeable quick jolt of electricity. *'Ominous Wind:' Rotom blasts the target with a gust of repulsive wind. It can potentially raise all of Rotom's stats. *'Substitute:' Rotom sacrifices some of its health to create a duplicate that takes damage for Rotom. *'Electro Ball:' Rotom shoots ball lighting that does more damage the slower the opponent is than Rotom. *'Hex:' Rotom uses a relentless shadow attack that does double damage if the opponent is afflicted with a status. *'Overheat:' Rotom releases a full power blast of pure fire at the cost of attack power. (Heat Rotom exclusive) *'Hydro Pump:' Rotom releases a torrent of high-power water at the foe. (Wash Rotom exclusive) *'Blizzard:' Rotom creates a blizzard that can potentially freeze the target. (Frost Rotom exclusive) *'Air Slash:' Rotom cuts with a blade of air that can slice the sky. It can potentially cause the opponent to flinch. (Fan Rotom exclusive) *'Leaf Storm:' Rotom blasts the foe with a storm of leaves. However, it loses a lot of attack power. (Mow Rotom exclusive) Gallery 0feae259f755a51aae6fcd715bc03e71.jpeg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fire Users Category:Ghosts Category:Air Users Category:Plant Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sound Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Nintendo Category:Afterimage Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Fan Users